


All-nighter

by Kim_Gwenhwyfar



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Gwenhwyfar/pseuds/Kim_Gwenhwyfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at night can have some benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-nighter

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : All-nighter  
>  **Author** : Gwenhwyfar  
>  **Fandom** : NCIS  
>  **Pairing** : Abby Sciuto/Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
>  **Rating** : NC-17  
>  **Category** : PWP  
>  **Warnings** : minor swearing, use of adult words  
>  **Beta** : none  
>  **Summary** : Working at night can have some benefits.  
>  **Disclaimer** : don’t own anything but my imagination. NCIS and all related characters are copyrighted by CBS. I’m not making money out of this.  
>  **A/N** : written in 2007 or 2008

Gibbs sat at his desk, pulling an all-nighter to finish some reports that desperately needed finishing. He hadn’t had much time lately, a fact that could be attributed to an obligatory convention he’d attended. And the director expected the darn reports on Monday, but he was not going to work tomorrow, on his one day off. He wished he could go to get some coffee, but he knew that when he would get up and leave the building, he would not return. Instead he worked on. 

It was around 01.30 hrs when he heard the sound of heels click on the floor, walking towards him. He didn’t bother to look up.

“Had a date, Jen?” he asked, but he didn’t receive an answer. A XL cup of black coffee was put on his desk. He did look up then, only to find the green eyes of Abby looking down at him.

“I don’t know what to say to that.” She winked. Gibbs was temporarily lost for words. Apart from a white suit with pencil skirt, she wore a grey turtleneck with long sleeves, pantyhose and, on her feet, stilettos. Her hair was in a bun, her fringe brushed to the side.  
Every tattoo on her body was covered. The only familiar thing was a small cup of Caf-Pow! In her hand and those dazzling eyes.

“Well geez Abby, what is the occasion?” But he knew perfectly well why she was dressed this way, because she only ever wore such outfits to “Court, of course.” She smiled. “I just came back, noticed your car was still in the parking lot and went for a coffee run. Do drink.” Her wish was his command, and he took a couple of sips. 

Abby walked into his booth, took a look at the computer and sat down on his desk. “You know, this thing is actually really comfy. One guy in court said I looked hot. Do you think I look hot?” She didn’t actually expect an answer, and it surprised her when he answered with a grunted “Yeah”. She smiled again and hugged him. “Ah Gibbs, that is so sweet.” Jumping off the desk and gently onto his lap, she babbled away about the case she had to testify for, the forensics and that one agent that always wanted her to work faster, the son of a bitch. Gibbs interrupted her. “I always demand that you work faster too. Doesn’t that make me a SOB too?” Her eyes grew wide. 

“But Gibbs, that’s ridiculous. You’ve _earned_ the privilege. And besides, I love you. Duh!”

She jumped of his lap to sit on the desk again, but this time her feet were on either side of his chair. Her head was level with his. “You _do_ know I love you, right?” He chuckled and nodded. Then he asked her if she wanted to get a nightcap. After this interruption, he knew she wouldn’t leave him alone anymore. She agreed and they both drove to his house in their respective cars. 

On their arrival in the house, Abby removed her jacket. Her purse was casually thrown on the floor and she sat down on the three seat couch in front of the plasma she had given to him for his birthday. The thing was huge, 50”. It had been an excellent deal (a black book with contacts and favours the size of a Lord of the Rings novel did help) and now the entire team could watch DVD’s in Gibbs’ oversized living room, when she could persuade him to agree to it. She grabbed the remote and turned it on, flipping the channels until she stopped at a porn movie. 

When Gibbs re-entered his living room, Abby was watching how two men were getting it on with one woman. He sat down next to her and gave her the glass filled with bourbon. She took it from him without looking away from the screen. The thought crossed Gibbs’ mind that it was rather weird to watch this with Abby, even for their standards. They watched in silence, taking sips from their glasses. After a minute or 5, Abby turned to him “This is _hot_.”

Gibbs couldn’t believe it. “You cannot be serious. Why are you telling me that?”  
Then Abby moved. She still had her glass in her hand when she flung her leg over his, effectively straddling his lap. The pencil skirt gathered at her hips, there being no room for it with her legs spread. The pantyhose turned out to be stay-ups. Then she downed her drink and motioned him to do the same. The empty glasses were put aside. His arms went around her waist, to ‘protect her from falling backwards’. A throaty laugh escaped her and Gibbs’ anatomy tried to change, against his wish and better judgement.

Abby felt a bit guilty at seeing him struggling but she enjoyed herself too much to cease her teasing. The woman in the movie moaned but Abby couldn’t see the screen unless she turned around, something she felt no desire to do.

“Tell me what they are doing to her, Gibbs.” And Gibbs complied. For reasons he could not nor wished to understand, he bent his head to get a better view of the screen. Abby took the opportunity to nibble on his earlobe. 

“The two men are still busy. One of them is…” she bit him, “massaging her breasts while she is giving him a blowjob.” (Nibble.) “The other is licking her and touching her.” And then, he decided to just take what was clearly offered to him. He moved one hand from her back and into her skirt. The small piece of fabric she wore was wet with her slick. The moment he touched her body, she trusted her hips forward into his hand, temporarily vacating his neck. He just kept talking and she scratched his back with red painted nails, digging into his flesh and urging him to continue. The former marine, used to long waits and endless repeats of the same process, kept massaging her and she kept working on his neck and shoulder

“And now the other one leaves, leaving the clitlicker and the woman alone. He enters her…” as if it were his cue, he pushed his index finger into her. Abby drew several short breaths and looked into his eyes. They rolled away when he moved his finger. Then the actress gave a scream, the actor grunted and the screen went black. Abby grabbed the remote and switched the television of. Then she turned to face him. “Gibbs?” she breathed.

“Yes, Abby?”

“Do it.”

It was everything he needed. Holding her waist steady and his finger still inside her, he lowered her down on the couch, hovering over her. She unclasped his belt and unzipped his pants. His shoes were in the hallway, posing no problem to remove the pair of jeans. She removed her top, not able to remove the heels or the skirt. The tasks were slightly difficult to perform with his finger still moving inside her, but she made record time. It was only when she had finished undressing them both that he removed his hand from her intimate parts and grabbed her waist again. He did not remove her skirt or shoes, but he ripped her lace thong open and flung it away.

She grabbed her purse from the floor, and took a condom from her wallet. She scratched his shoulder with the edge before opening the package and rolling it over him. Her nails scratched the inside of his thigh as she guided him inside her. However, Gibbs wouldn’t have her control the game entirely and he bit her neck. When he was inside her, she flung her legs around him and pulled him in even deeper. Together, they moved feverously until he came and pulled her to him. With his thumb he caressed her until she took a couple of very shallow breaths and relaxed under him.

He pulled out and lay next to her. The panting eased to regular breathing as they both relaxed. The alarm clock next to the couch indicated 02:47. Abby wriggled out of her skirt and undid the clasps of her shoes. It was commonly known that she didn’t like heels, but that really was a lie. She didn’t like shoes at work. Out of work however, she wore them all the time, and high ones too. High heels usually meant sex, and sex and work didn’t merge. At least, not until now.


End file.
